Rachel's story!
by renesmee2
Summary: Rachel is an human girl.But what happens when she meets Renesmee and the other Cullens?Will her life be changed forever?This story is deticated to my friend Rachel.I hope you like it.In-progress.Romance/Drama in later chapters.Both girls are 16.
1. Confusing Alice!

(RenesmeePOV)

Epilogue.

This morning was going to be dreadful. Horrible. Sometimes life gives you challenges. Those challenges aren't always fair. But, when you have a whole family of vampires, you have no choice.

Chapter 1:

"Nessie, Time to get up! I've got breakfast on the table!" My mom yelled from the kitchen.

"Ugh!" I groaned.

Today would be my first day at a real human school. All of a sudden I felt someone bounce on my bed. I wiggled my way out of the covers, to revel my dad.

"Morning sleepy head, ready for your first day of school?" He said kissing my forehead.

I groaned again in frustration.

"I don't wanna go!" I yelled from under my covers.

I felt a breeze, and the next thing I knew, I was at the kitchen.

Now I had no choice I was hungry. I quickly ate.

"What are you wearing!?" Alice yelled running threw the door.

"I hadn't really thought about it." I answered.

That was a lie. I had thought about it, a lot.

"Well let's go take a look at that closet!" Alice chirped.

Alice dragged me to my closet. I could felt the bottom of my heels wearing away, to nothing.

"Sit!" Alice ordered.

She was in my closet for twenty minutes before she finally made a decision.

She had picked out a red tank-top, with a light blue, light, long sleeve, half button down shirt to go over it. There was a little red seagull on the light long sleeve shirt.

She had picked out a pair of dark skinny jeans. She had a nice dark denim jacket picked out to. She had a pair of black chucks too.

She had me try it on. I looked pretty good.

"Spin around." Alice ordered. "Perfect!" She screamed.

"Now the hair." She chirped.

We walked into the bathroom and she thinned out my hair a bit. I loved having a hair dresser slash make-up artist as an Aunt.

"There, you're ready." She said hugging me.

"I'm scared." I whispered.

"Don't be. I have a good feeling every things going to turn out right." She said smiling.

I looked at her curiously.

"What do you—", I started.

"Let's go! You don't want to be late!" My mom yelled from the front door.


	2. My puzzle!

(RachelPOV)

Epilogue.

I've never felt this way before. It's like…I'm making a puzzle. But, I'm missing a few pieces. This puzzle, I think, represents my life. These puzzle pieces are…building blocks for…I think, my perfect life. I hope I find those missing pieces, someday.

Chapter 2:

"I close both locks below the window.  
I close both blinds and turn away.  
Sometimes solutions aren't so simple.  
Sometimes goodbye's the only way." My alarm sprang to life.

I groaned. I reached over and turned my alarm off. I hated getting up so early.

Today was my first day of my junior year. I have been going to this school since my freshman year.

I always felt like something was missing. I could never figure it out.

I got up and took a shower.

When I was done I went to my closet to pick out my cloths.

I had just gone school shopping two days ago.

I picked out a nice dark green Hollister shirt. On the side of the shirt, in white letters, going vertical, it read 'Hollister'. This was on of my favorite shirt.

I grabbed a pair of dark skinny jeans, and a dark blue, fur, Hollister jacket.

I went into my bathroom to do my hair and make-up. I put my hair up in a messy ponytail.

I ran down stairs and grabbed a pop-tart.

"Good morning." My mom chirped.

"Morning." I said. "Where is dad?" I asked.

"Oh, he had to get to work early. But, he said to tell you 'good luck'." My mom answered.

"Oh, Well, bye." I said hugging my mom. "I'll see you this afternoon!" I yelled from the front door.

"Bye!" She called back.

I walked out to my car. I backed out of the drive way.

I had a strong felling that something big was going to happen today.

I looked back at my house, not knowing what was going to happen today.


	3. Boys are pigs!

(RenesmeePOV)

--"Lets go! You don't wanna be late!" Mom yelled from the front door.

Chapter: 3

"Coming!" I yelled back.

I gave Aunt Alice a hug and walked out to say bye to my parents.

"Bye mom." I said kissing her on the cheek.

"Bye sweetie, I love you." She said opening the door for me.

"Bye daddy." I said hugging him.

"Bye ness." He said with a crooked smile. The one that makes my mom light headed.

I walked over to our big garage to grab my car.

I hopped in and pulled out.

I began thinking about what my Aunt was talking about.

'What had Alice been talking about? What did she mean 'turn out right?'

I pulled into the school parking lot in no time. I parked the car and got out.

Everyone was staring. 'Why was everyone staring?

Or right I look like a stinking super model.

Great, this is going to be interesting.' I thought.

I began walking up to the school.

"Hey girl! What's your name?!" So guy yelled.

A few guys whistled at me and winked.

I just kept walking. Thankfully none of them were in my way.

I looked in my inside my bag to find my schedule.

"Homeroom, 420, upstairs." I said to myself.

I began to walk to my homeroom.

(15 minutes later)

I made it out of Homeroom alive.

First, second, and third are what I was worried about.

I was able to make it out of first alive. Well, with the exception to the three guys who gave me their numbers.

Second was a lot easier. The teacher just put on a movie about what we were doing this year.

By the end I had discovered a pattern. I was sitting next to the same girl in every class.

I think her name was 'Rachel Collin'.

Call me crazy but…it was like we were meant to be…friends, or something.

By lunch I was officially creped out. And, I could tell she was too.


	4. Who is she!

(RachelPov)

Chapter 4:

I made it to school in know time. I parked next to my friend, Paige. We weren't close friends. We only hung out at school.

I liked being alone, I only had a few friends. People knew me, and I knew them. I just liked being alone.

When I got out of the car I noticed there was a new girl.

I would have asked Paige who that was…But, she pulled e off to homeroom.

When we made it to homeroom, and took our seats.

I, of course, sat next to Paige.

But, when we got to first period, the teacher had a seating chart already laid out. The seating chart wasn't in ABC order. I ended up sitting next to the new girl.

I had learned her name. Renesmee, it was a very unusual name. But, it sure had a ring to it. It fit her perfectly.

When we sat down to began first period, the teacher forgot to make copies for something. She quickly left the room.

And, in that time. I don't know how she did it, but she managed to get 3 really hot guys numbers.

'Wow,' was all I could think.

By the end of third period, I was convinced I would be spending a lot of time with Renesmee.

After third period, we all made our way to lunch.

I decided to sit with Paige, Ian, Jared, and Melanie. Well, I've sat with them for as long as I could remember.

We sat down.

Renesmee walked by on her way to her lunch table. And, of course Ian and Jared had to make a comment.

"Hey, what's up girl?" Ian asked.

"What you doing later?" Jared asked.

Renesmee turned around and smiled. "Not you, that's for sure." She smiled.

People at tables around us heard this little exchange. The next thing I knew there where a bunch of 'Ohhh' all around us.

"Who is she?" I asked Paige.

"That's Renesmee Cullen. The daughter of Bella and Edward Cullen. There like legends. Edward Cullen was like a god compared to the other guys who went to school here, when he was in high school."

"How do you know all this?" I asked.

"My sister told me."

"How old is your sister?" I asked.

"She'll be 27 next month."

"Oh." Was all I could say.

I looked over at Renesmee. She looked lonely.

I got up and started walking over to her.

"Where are you going?" Melanie asked.

"I'm going to go say 'hi'." I answered.

I walked over with a smile on my face. She looked up and I smiled wider.

"Hi, I'm Rachel. You must be Renesmee?" I said sticking my hand out, to shake hers.

She shook my hand and said. "Nessie." She answered.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Nessie is nick name. It's not such a mouth full" She confirmed.

"Oh, right. Well, welcome to Forks high school. If you need any help finding your classes, just ask." I said.

"Okay, thanks." She smiled.

"Actually, why don't we compare schedules?" I said

"Okay." She said handing me her schedule.

"Yup, we have the same schedule." I said handing her back her schedule.

"Cool." She said smiling.

"Well, bye," I said as I started to walk away. "Oh, and, sorry about the other guys." I said smiling warily.

"Oh, its okay. I get that a lot." She said.

"Oh, well ill see you later." I said as I walked away.


	5. Author's Note! Impotant! Read!

Authors Note:

Hey, fans!!!!

Okay, I'll be writing 2 or 4 more chapters. Then, I'm going to skip a couple of months of years. I'm not sure yet.

If you don't get it or your Lydia (lol) you'll see.


	6. Notes!

(RenesmeePOV)

Chapter 5:

I finished up lunch. Well I being only half vampire it wasn't that bad, eating human food.

I made my history class. People were still staring at me. I didn't like it that much.

When I walked into the room the desks were actually tables. With two seats to every table.

'Great.' I mumbled.

"Hey!" Rachel smiled, walking in.

"Hi." I said.

"Okay class, find your seats!" The teacher, Mrs. Smith, said.

Rachel guided us over to the table in the back of the room. 'So we would be talking?' I thought.

After Mrs. Smith took roll she put in a video in. Something about, 'The French Revolution'.

Rachel passed me a note and I read it.

_So, you're a Cullen?_

I rolled my eyes. I knew this was coming.

_Yeah._

I passed it back. She smiled.

_That's cool. Do you have any siblings?_

I was a little surprised. Why would I have siblings?

_No, do you?_

_No. I'm bored._

_Me to, Hey there's a party tomorrow. You want to go? _

_Sure. _

_Cool. I'll pick you up._

I stared at the paper for a moment. Would she not like me if she saw where I lived?

_Okay._

The teacher turned off the video just as the bell rang. 'One more class.' I thought.

I could handle that. Right?


	7. I cant believe Jess!

(RachelPOV)

Chapter 6:

I liked Renesmee. I could tell we would become good friends. Or was I expecting that?

I walked to my class, when I felt a someone grab my arm. I spun around to Ian.

"Hey, Ian." I smiled.

"Hey, were you going?" He asked.

"To math, like always." I said, looking at him suspiciously.

Ian began rocking on his heals. Was he nervous?

"Did you learn anything about Renesmee?" He asked, almost at a whisper.

"Nessie." I answered.

He looked at me like I was crazy.

"What?" He asked.

"She likes to be called Nessie." I confirmed.

"O-kay." He answered slowly.

"And no I didn't. And if I did I wouldn't tell you, because Paige probably told you to see what I knew about her so she could spread rumors." I said irritated

"No—"He started.

"Give it up!" I walked away.

I cant believe Paige. Well yes I can. She was a nosey little girl. She was horribly. She was to use Ian to get to know the things I learned from Nessie, against her. Flip everything around and make it horrible rumors. I couldn't let that happen to her. 'I had to help her. Right?' I thought.

I walked in just on time. Nessie had already picked out her seat, the second from the last row in the middle. I sat at the desk next to her. She smiled at me.

"Hey!" I said.

"Hey." She replied.

Our math teacher was tough. But, we both made it out alive.

We walked out to our cars together.

"Hey, so here is my number. Call me later, okay?" I said as I handed her the piece of paper with my number on it.

"Okay, thanks." She said smiling.

"See you later." I waved walking to my car.

"Bye." She said.

I walked over to my car. I drove a nice little black car. It was a Camry.

I looked over across the parking lot to where Renesmee had walked. There she stood. Next to her Porsche, putting her things inside her car.

"Wow." That was all I could say.

So she was rich too?


	8. My months!

(RenesmeePOV)

Chapter 7:

I remembered to call her. She was surprised I did though. I was too. But I felt this weird connection, like we were meant to be friends. I don't know, maybe I'm crazy.

Four Months later:

Rachel and I are inseparable. We hang out all the time. Well, we hang out at my house. Every time I ask if we can go to her place she says 'you're not ready'. I don't get it. But, I just leave it alone. When she is ready to tell me hats going on she will. I hope.

5 Months later:

So, in a few days I'll be graduating. Yeah, I'm so excited. Nessie says I'm destined for great things. But, how would she know. Maybe she is just being a good friend. I don't know. But little did I know I was destined for greatness.

**Sorry about the short chapter. These are just some thing's to think about. Plus I need them if I'm going to skip 5 yrs.**


	9. Flashbacks!

(5 years later)

(RachelPOV)

I laid there, in my bed. My new bed. I had lived here for 2 years. They, Cullens, had adopted me, after they died.

**Flashback.**

They had Cancer, both of them. I sat there on side of their bed, in their room. They just screamed.

We didn't have time to go to the hospital. They had lost full mobility. They had waited to long. They thought it was a virus. The doctors never saw it. They didn't want to have Cancer. Maybe they just didn't want to scare me.

But, they did, and are.

Now, all I could do was watch them die. The paramedics wouldn't get here in time. There was too much snow.

"It hurts!" My mom and dad screamed.  
"Shh, I know." I tried to comfort them.

At exactly 2:16pm they died. On June 22, 2005. Right in my arms.

I couldn't save them. Why?

**End of Flashback.**

It was now June 21, 2010. I had done everything. All y human experiences, that I wanted, were done. I finished high school, I went to prom, and a few more that are personal. Now, all that was left was living forever.

I remember the day the Cullens told me their secret. I remember thinking 'Wow, didn't see that coming'. I mean I knew they were different. But, not that different.

**Flashback.**

I had been very quiet. Nessie decided to break the silence.

"You'll like them." Nessie promised me.

I never really got over how rich she was. Her car was amazing. She drove out really fast. I got used to it though.

"I'm not worried about that." I said.

"Then what are you worried about." She asked.

I hung my head.

"Oh, I see. You think they won't like you. I have known you for 5 years. I think I'd know if they didn't like you or not. And, by the way they look at me when I talk about you, proves it." She said, smiling.

"Okay." I said, faking a smile.

We started winding through a forest. 'Where are we going?' I thought.

"Were here!" She said parking the car.

I stepped out of the car wide open. She walked around the car and closed my mouth.

Her house looked amazing. It looked like a stink'n movie star lived here. It looked warm and peaceful.

"Yeah, it's not much. But, its home." She giggled.

I rolled my eyes, at her pore joke.


	10. We need to talk!

(Continue)

We walked up to her house. She opened the door.

Everything looked normal. Or, was I expecting something different.

"Hello dear." A nice lady greeted me. Was this her mom?

"Rachel, this is my grandmother, Esme." Nessie said.

"Ohh, nice to meet you." I said smiling.

"This is my husband, Carlisle." She said hugging her husband.

"Hello sweetie." Carlisle said shaking my hands.

"We need to talk." I whispered to Nessie as Esme lead us to the kitchen.

"We will. That's where were going." She whispered.

"Hi, I'm Alice." A little pixie girl ran up to me and hugged me.

"Hi." I said awkwardly.

"She's my Aunt." Nessie said.

"Ohh." My eyes widened.

"This is my husband, Jasper." Alice said pointing me to a good-looking blondish haired

boy.

"Hi, Rachel. We have heard a lot about you." He said smiling.

"That's my other aunt, Rosalie." Nessie said pointing to a tall blond girl.

"Hi, nice to meet you. This is my husband Emmet." She said kissing this Emmet.

Emmet was really tall. He had jet black hair, and I just wanted to…hug him. He was like a giant teddy bear.

"Whats up Rachel!" He said giving me a bear hug and lifting me up.

"Ugh." I said.

"Great scare her before she meets us. Thanks Emmet." A normal height brunette girl said teasingly. She had dark brown hair and golden eyes. She was standing wrapped in the arms of a tall, golden haired, golden eyed guy. That's when I noticed they all had golden eyes.

"Hey, I'm Bella. And this is Edward, my husband. Were Renesmee's parents." She said smiling.

"Wait till you hear what we really are." Emmet mumbled. Rosalie elbowed Emmet in the ribs. But, I still hear him.

I eyed him curiously.

"We need to talk." Nessie said with a sigh.

"Okay." I said.

"Your going to want to sit down." She said, pointing to the table.

"Okay." I said.

**End of Flashback.**

They told me. I remember because I was so shocked.

She and the rest of the Cullens told me everything. They told me about the Vulture, the shape shifting warewolfs, all the rules, all the other vampires, their powers, and their life stories. The do they adopted me, that was a weird, confusing one.


	11. Soon Enough!

(RachelPOV)

Ever since the day the Cullens told me their secrets. Nessie and I have become very close. We were inseparable. When I wasn't hanging out with her I'm either shopping with Alice, hanging out with Emmet and Jasper, betting with Edward, or talking to Bella or Rosalie.

Bella says I bring out the kid in Edward. He needs that, she would say.

I moved into the cottage a little after I moved in with the Cullens. My room was built on, right next to Nessie's room. They had started building it before my parents…died

Alice told them after her vision.

My room was pretty normal. That's how I liked it though.

It was a nice violet color. I had my bed in the far corner of the room. The bed was a full. I had white sheets, and a dark purple comforter.

I had a desk with a laptop on it. The desk was white. On my desk there were pictures of my new family. The floors were wooden. They were a light brown color.

I had a book shelf in the other corner of my room. It had all my new family members' favorite books. They got copies just for me. Then I had y huge closet. That was the only thing about my room that was abnormal about my room. The closet was always being stocked with new cloths. But, I didn't mind.

I was used to my life…

_Knock, Knock!_

I jumped at the interruption. "Come in!" I yelled.

"You descent Rach." Emmet bellowed.

"No, Emmet I want you to see me naked, you idiot." I giggled.

"What ever. Are you nervous?" He asked. Well Emmet having a heart, this was a new one.

"No, I know I'm meant to do this." I said sitting up.

"Well, just remember, were all here for you. And, you and Ness are getting changed on the same day. You're not alone." He said.

"Thanks, 'Big E'." I said giggling and hugging me.

"Hey, Bella told me to tell you to come to the kitchen to eat, okay?" He said, his voie cracking.

"Are you gonna cry?" I asked giggling in my head.

"No." He said, defensively.

"Its okay if you do. I wont tell the others. It doesn't make you any less of a man." I giggled out loud this time.

"There are no secrets in this house." He said, as he started walking out. "See you later." He said.

I got dressed and walked out to the kitchen. I was wearing a nice little green dress, and socks. Laid back, but not to laid back, for Alice.

I looked at the table. There were two places made.

One had chocolate chip pancakes and a cup of orange juice. The other had chocolate chip waffles too, and a cup of blood.

"Which one is mine?" I asked teasingly.

Bella turned around smiled and rolled her eyes. I laughed and sat down in front of the place mat that had orange juice.

Ness came and sat next to me.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well? Wow, I'm not going to miss saying that." She said smiling as I took a bite of my pancakes.

"Good morning. Yeah, did you?" I giggled.

"Mhmm!" She shook her head 'yes'. She had a mouth full of pancakes.

"This is really good Bella." I said pointing to my food.

"Thanks, but I didn't make it." She said. Edward walked out and bowed. The show off.

He kissed Bella passionately.

"Oh, well Eddie this is good." I said teasing him. We were always messing with him, it was fun.

"Haha, your hilarious Rachy." He teased me back, kissing my forehead.

"Okay you two, knock it of!" Nessie warned.

"But I was winning." Edward said kissing her forehead.

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, 'BS'! Boy I cant wait to become a vampire, just so I can kick your butt." I teased.

"Soon enough." Bella whispered. I could tell she was worried about Ness and I. She loved us both.

I smiled lightly.

"Yeah, soon enough." I said, in agreement.


	12. The worst was over,i hoped!

(RachelPOV)

"Now remember, we'll put Novocain in you to reduce the pain. You'll be out for a few days. You'll be bitten one tie on both of your wrists, and both sides of your neck." Carlisle said, as he walked Ness and I to the room we would have the transformation in.

"I'll be right by your side, the whole time." Ness said grabbing y hand.

"Dido!" I giggled.

Today was it, June 22, 2010. Five years after. I insisted on that. Dieing…well to mortals I would be dead. But to me, my life was just beginning. Forever 21, every girls dream.

Bella is 18 forever, and she seems happy.

She has everything—

"Coming?" Ness asked me, as she patted the matt next to her. I hadn't realized I had stopped.

"Are you having second thoughts, sweetie? That's okay if you are." Bella said rubbing my shoulder.

"No, No. I was just thinking, to myself." I said euphonizing 'myself'. I didn't want to talk about what I was thinking. I guess it worked, because she let it go.

"Okay, well come on then." She said.

I laid down on the matt. It was a lot softer then it appeared.

"Are you girls ready?" Edward asked, as he stuck a needle full of Novocain into each of us.

"Yes." We both answered.

"Okay, the Novocain will take a few minutes to sink in." He said. We both nodded.

Bella walked over to Ness to talk to her. I couldn't make out what they were saying. Edward came to my side of the cot.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm a little nervous. This is easier said then done." I answered.

"Don't be nervous. We'll all be right here. I promise." He said.

"Hey don't cry. You know your like a daughter to me. Well to Bella and I you are our second daughter. I-We all would do anything for you." He said rubbing my cheek.

"Really?" I asked.

He shook his 'yes'.

"Okay, I'm ready."

"Me too." Ness said.

We turned our head to the side. Just so we could see each other. Bella would take care of Ness, and Edward would take care of me.

"Okay girls, see you when your our of us." Bella chirped.

We took one last look at each other.

We both mouthed 'I love you', and closed our eyes.

The worst was over. I hoped


End file.
